


Kitchens

by aconite (aconite_fic)



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-19
Updated: 2012-12-19
Packaged: 2017-11-21 12:27:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/597755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aconite_fic/pseuds/aconite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin and Arthur discuss living together while cuddling on Arthur’s bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kitchens

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [#farewellficfest](http://www.tumblr.com/tagged/farewellficfest) on tumblr.

“You should move in with me.”

“I should?” Merlin looked up, surprised.

“Yes,” Arthur flushed lightly, but wrapped his arms around Merlin and pulled him closer, kissing his forehead. Merlin cuddled up to him and laid his head on Arthur’s shoulder, pecking his neck. “You spend most of your nights here, anyway.”

“True.”

“Also, your place is crap.”

“Oi!” Merlin laughed and pinched Arthur’s arm. “It’s not crap. I have made it perfect during the almost two years I’ve lived there, thank you very much.”

“Doesn’t perfection bore you?”

“It does, actually. What would I be doing with you if it didn’t?”

“Ha ha,” Arthur laughed sarcastically, but accepted the kiss Merlin offered him. As their lips moved together, Merlin shifted on the bed so that he could place his hands on Arthur’s chest, laying his chin upon them.

“So,” he started, putting his business-face on. “You want me to live here.”

“Yes.”

“I don’t. I mean, I want to live with you, but not here.”

“Why not?” Arthur frowned. “What’s wrong with my flat?”

“I don’t like your kitchen.”

“What’s wrong with my kitchen?”

“It’s too small.”

“Merlin, my kitchen is bigger than your bedroom.”

“Is not,” Merlin glared.

“It’s got enough space for me to cook, what’s the problem?”

“Arthur,” Merlin sighed, “You don’t cook, you _microwave._ ”

He had no answer to that.

“We can fix it,” he offered after thinking for a moment. “Make it bigger. I don’t really want to move to a whole new place.”

“The rest is nice, I agree.” Merlin smiled and kissed Arthur once again. “So, we’re doing this. We’re going to live together.”

“Yes,” Arthur agreed and flipped them so that Merlin was pinned beneath him. “We are. Celebratory pre-moving-your-stuff-in sex?”

“Hell yeah,” Merlin laughed and tangled his fingers into Arthur’s golden locks. “We’re also gonna have a just-unpacked celebration.”

“And a pre-kitchen shopping one?”

“We’re going to defile your new kitchen right after we put it together, aren’t we?”

“ _Our_ new kitchen,” Arthur corrected before leaning in for a kiss.

 


End file.
